Back in Action: Alien Universe
Back in Action: Alien Universe is the revamped, rewritten, and re-animated version of Ben 10: Alien Universe announced on August 19, 2012. The series uses all the same episodes of the original series, with new .stks, as well as an extended story. A whole extra lost season of Ben 10: Alien Universe that went un-written the first time around would be animated as well, and word on a list of episodes for that third season was kept secret, but known to be 26 episodes long. 50 episodes are planned to premiere starting on September 21, 2012. On September 2, 2012, it was revealed that the show would air 8 episodes in a row, followed by a 3-week break, then the final 4 episodes of the season, closing off the first season just before January 1, 2013. Season 2 would then air sometime during January 2013. Episodes 3 seasons have been confirmed at a total of 50 overall episodes. A movie, tentatively titled Ben 10: Alien Universe Unleashed is also in early production. Back in Action: Alien Universe/Episode Guide|Episode Guide Close|Close Overview 'Season 0 "Shorts"' Ben takes on an assortment of new adventures following the events of Alien Universe (written-only) using his new watch, paired with cousin Gwen, friend Kevin, girlfriend Julie and their alien pet Ship. 'Season 1' When Ben Tennyson finds an alien while practicing his hand-to-hand combat skills, he runs to his grandfather's empty RV (the Rustbucket) and finds the Omnitrix, a powerful alien watch that transforms him into one of over 1,000,000 aliens. But it recalibrates, unlocking a set of 10 new aliens for him. Now paired with nuianced hero Kevin Levin and cousin Gwen Tennyson, as well as girlfriend Julie Yamamoto, Ben will stop the Highbreed while defeating the lesser villains--including a mysterious Cerebrocrustacean Ben meets upon appearing in an odd alternate timeline where Gwen receives the newly recalibrating Omnitrix. 'Season 2' 'Season 3 "Unleashed"' Characters 'Main Characters' *Ben Tennyson (16 y/o in S0/S3) *Gwen Tennyson (16 y/o in S0/S3) *Kevin Levin (17 y/o in S0/S3) *Julie Yamamoto (16 y/o in S0/S3) 'Minor Characters' *Azmuth *Ship *Professor Paradox (Infernosphere) *Ben Tennyson (10 y/o; 10 Again) 'Main Villains' *Zs'Skayr *Albedo *Mystery / "X"/Hex *Mosquito *DNAliens *Highbreed *Darkstar *Charmcaster (Season 2) *??? (3rd Season Main Villain) 'Minor Villains' *Clancy (Season 2) 'Ben's Aliens' 'Original 10' *Swampfire *Echo Echo *Humongousaur *Jetray *Big Chill *Chromastone *Brainstorm *Spidermonkey *Goop *Alien X 'Classic Aliens' *Heatblast *Diamondhead *XLR8 *Four Arms *Ghostfreak *Stinkfly *Grey Matter *Upgrade *Cannonbolt *Upchuck *Way Big *Secret Classic Alien 'Additional Aliens' *Rath *Anos *Forge *Bugbite *Lodestar *3 Unique Unknown Aliens Trivia *A number of aliens have confirmations of appearance differences or similarities: **Stinkfly will appear bearing more resemblance to his Omniverse appearance. **Grey Matter will appear with his Omnitrix on his chest, as it would have had he appeared in Ultimate Alien. **Upgrade bears great resemblance to Malware in Omniverse. **XLR8 and Brainstorm will look identical to their appearances as of Ben 10: Alien Queen,'' Brainstorm of whom will retain his ''Alien Universe orange color. **Bugbite will look nothing like how he did before. He will resemble one of many Eye Guy Character Roughs (can be viewed here). *The Rustbucket has been confirmed to be much more realistic. See Also *Back in Action: Alien Universe/Episode Guide Category:Ben 10: Alien Universe Chronology Category:Series Category:Remake Category:Ben 10 Sequels